In developing data storage systems, there is a desire to put as much information in possible per unit area. The density of information capable of storage per unit area is limited by an ability to later sense and recover that information. As density increases, the amount of interference between distinct portions of the information stored on the storage medium generally increases. This increase in interference often leads to recovery errors, and thus is a significant limit on increasing the density of storage.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for inter-track interference compensation.